That be Captain Jack Sparrow to You
by ShadowFane
Summary: Set after AWE. Jack left Lizzie heart broken after she saved him from hell. But what would she do if he came to her and told her he loved her? JE Story better than the summary, I swear.


**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean...Please don't remind me...**

Elizabeth stood on the deck of the Interceptor, her golden hair blowing through the gentle breeze. She watched the horizon with quiet curiosity, as a great ship with black sails disappeared into it.

_Goodbye, Jack, _she thought as she followed the ship sailing towards the sun. Silent tears fell from her eyes, as she thought of the journey she had just endured to get back that ship, and it's captain. She had walked through the bowels of hell itself, fought her greatest fears, and had risked everyone's lives to get them back, and yet, they were gone. She impatiently wiped her eyes and frowned at herself for even bothering to be upset, but the nagging feeling of depression was still there. Glaring at the world, she tore herself away from the ships edge and ramped down below deck.

She stormed around underfoot of the crew, looking for something that would stop the dull ache in her chest. Searching boxes, knocking over barrels, and slashing through cloth with a dull knife, she finally found the one thing that, if asked about it three days ago, she wouldn't have given it a second glance.

Rum.

Elizabeth smiled as she opened the rum bottle and swiftly downed a fourth of it. She flopped down on the cold floor and sighed, fingering the rim of the bottle gently.

"Oh, Jack..." she whispered out loud. "If you wanted to punish me for what I've done, you're doing an excellent job..." Quiet, but forceful sobs racked her body as she dropped the rum bottle and wept, curling up in a ball on the floor of the ship. She thought of the roguish, fearsome pirate that she had worked so hard to help save, the one who had stolen rum, treasure, and worst of all, her heart. She sat up and took another long drink of rum, continuing her train of thought. She tried to explain to him that she loved him, tried to tell him that she wouldn't be able to live without him, but all he had managed to say was, "If fate allows, maybe our paths will cross again, Miss Swann." as he left on _The Black Pearl_, the only thing he really loved. She scowled, and slowly drank the last of the rum from the bottle. Well, if that was how he wanted to be, she didn't need him, she thought as she stood shakily to her feet, smashing the empty rum bottle on the wall beside her.

Who needs bloody Jack Sparrow?

But as she walked into the captain's quarters, where Will had insisted she stay, she found herself whispering,

"I do..."

It was merely days, but felt like weeks before they were back in Port Royal. Elizabeth had refrained from speaking to anyone who tried to comfort her. She was clearly depressed, but refused to be consoled. Will watched her pace the deck knowingly. She was a woman scorned. She didn't want to face that possible rejection again, so she refused to let anyone in. He walked over to her and placed himself in her pacing path. Elizabeth jumped and stared at him.

"Yes, Will?" She asked politely, something else that had come back to her after the captain's departure. Will placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, you know this can't go on." She shrugged, letting his hand fall away from her shoulder.

"And why ever not? No one in Port Royal knows why I'm upset. As far as they need to know, I'm pregnant, and thus, incredibly moody." She sighed and continued, changing the subject entirely. "My father sent word to me that he would be throwing a ball upon our return." She stared at the land that was coming ever closer. "Seeing as how that time would be closer that we think, I'd like to take this moment to invite you, Mr. Turner. My father and I would be honored to have you in our home." She finished the speech as if she'd rehearsed it, and without another word, walked back to the captain's quarters, where she gathered her few belongings, and strolled to the edge of the ship, watching it come into port.

Dangling at her waist, was Jack's compass.

Upon their arrival, just as she'd said, Elizabeth's father announced a ball, to begin that night. Elizabeth put on a fake smile, seen for what is was only by those who knew her, and paraded through the ballroom in a stunning red gown. Will watched her for a long while, even after the sun had set and moonlight filled the ballroom. He watched her eyes scan the crowd before filling slightly with tears, and then hardening into fake happiness. Finally, he could handle it no longer and walked out, nearly colliding with some stranger dressed in all black, a dark hat covering his face. Will glared at him as the strange gentleman walked in the room, but said nothing and hurried home. The man inside looked around twice, and finally approached a young woman in a bright red dress as the band began to play a slow song.

"Excuse me, miss, but may I have this dance?" Elizabeth looked up at the stranger in black who held out his hand to her. He had a lovely accent, but she couldn't quite place it. She was about to decline, but his soulful brown eyes convinced her to be led out on the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and led her in a gentle sway to the music. She finally worked up the courage to speak.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before." The man smiled.

"I've been here a time or two." She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Well, what brings you back?" She asked conversationally as he twirled her around.

"Love." He stated simply, bringing her back to a light embrace. She actually scoffed.

"Are you certain there is such thing, sir?" At this, the man looked directly into her eyes, frowning slightly.

"Wha' would make such a lovely lady doubtful of love?" His accent thickened as they spoke. Elizabeth knew she recognized it, but wished she could place it.

"Scorned by curiosity." She said simply. The man chuckled.

"That a fact?" he asked, ending the dance with the music. Elizabeth nodded as the band played another tune. She held out her hand.

"Again?" He smiled and took her hand with his own. But instead of leading her around the floor, he led her out on the balcony. Elizabeth tilted her head.

"May I ask where we're going?" The man shrugged and took her in his arms again.

"Got a bit too crowded in there for my taste," he leaned down by her ear and whispered softly, "Savvy?" Elizabeth jumped and tried to move backwards, but the man's grip held firm.

"Now, now, luv, your daddy's watching." Elizabeth sighed, but let herself relax into his arms, pretending to be enjoying them dancing. She looked up at him.

"What brings you back here, Mr. Sparrow?" she said fiercely. He bared his teeth in a grin.

"I done told you, dearie, love." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Your first and only love is the sea. You made that quite clear, Mr. Sparrow." She was hurt; Jack could see that. He sighed and ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

"Oi, Lizzie." He whispered into her hair. "I made a terrible mistake, luv. And I'm afraid dear old Jack's not livin' with it too well." He pulled back from her to look into her eyes. "And it would appear that you're not, either, darlin'." She scowled, fighting the urge to slap that look out of his eyes.

"What would it matter, Mr. Sparrow? I assume you'll be leaving after you raid the town, and go off to Tortuga to get shit faced drunk, like only a pirate can." Jack was startled for a moment, for he'd never heard her swear before. Then he smiled.

"Aye. I'll be leavin' this town, as soon as I get what 'tis I came for, savvy?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pulled away from him as the band ended, walking over to the edge of the balcony and staring out at the sea.

"And what might that be?" Jack walked over to where she stood and leaned close to her ear.

"You." he whispered huskily. Elizabeth tried to fight down a shiver and lost, which made Jack smile all the more. "Tell me, dearie, do ye still 'ave me compass that you stole from me?" Elizabeth nodded, her cheeks turning bright red thinking about how she took his compass the last time she saw him. Jack continued smiling like the pirate he was, aware of her discomfort and not doing a thing about it. "Be a dear and go get it for me, would ye?" Elizabeth swallowed uncomfortably, shaking slightly at his closeness and his tone.

"No need." She whispered, pulling it out of a pocket in her gown. "I have it here." Jack took it gently from her.

"I believe I told you once before, that this compass points to the thing you want most in the world." At Elizabeth's nod, he continued. "Well, darling, let's let old Jack give it a go, and see where it points, aye?" She just watched him, certain it wouldn't point anywhere, but spin out of control like it always did. Jack opened the compass and stared at it as it whirled round and round in lightning fast motions. Then the compass stopped...

And it pointed right in front of him.

Elizabeth stared at the compass, pointing at her, and then looked up at Jack. He smiled.

"Well?" he asked. Elizabeth licked her lips and swallowed, trying to find the words that were choking her. After a few long, painful minutes, she whispered,

"What does this mean, Mr. Sparrow?" Jack took a few steps, closing all distance between them, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You tell me, Miss Swann." He then proceeded to cover her lips with his in a kiss so passionate, that many who had been watching them briefly from inside the ballroom looked away, embarrassed. After a few long, blissful moments, Jack pulled away to catch his breath.

"Come back to the sea with me, Lizzie. I can't live another day without you." Elizabeth looked at the man she adored, and then across the crowded room to her father, who was watching her with a smile on his face. He looked into her eyes, clouded over with the guilt she felt with the idea of leaving him, and nodded briefly, giving her all the encouragement she needed. Turning back to Jack, she whispered,

"I thought you'd never ask." And claimed his lips with her own again, pulling away only to state the obvious.

"I love you, Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled and picked her up in his arms.

"That be Captain Jack Sparrow to you."

**A/N: Well, I hope this wasn't too bad for my first fanfic. If it sucked...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! runs away and hides**

**ShadowFane**


End file.
